


Hug me

by LyriaMelody



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Movie Night, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaMelody/pseuds/LyriaMelody
Summary: Pietro est très tactile, il l'a toujours été. Que se passe-t-il alors lorsqu'il se retrouve sur un canapé, quasiment collé à Clint, lors d'une soirée tranquille ?





	Hug me

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, une nouvelle histoire sur un ship gay \o/
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, etc...

Pietro avait toujours été très tactile, c'était un fait désormais connu de tous les Avengers. Si il n'était pas collé à sa sœur alors c'est qu'il était probablement en train de câliner quelqu'un d'autre. Très souvent Clint. Ce dernier avait rapidement dû s'habituer à avoir un gamin hyperactif dans ses bras à tout moment car Pietro ne se gênait absolument pas pour investir son espace personnel dès qu'il en avait envie. Le contact physique ne dérangeait pas véritablement Clint mais il se demandait souvent pourquoi Pietro était tant enclin à être si proche de lui alors qu'à la moindre occasion, ils se comportaient comme s'ils se détestaient. Ce ne fut que lors d'une soirée particulièrement chargée d'émotions que Clint obtint enfin sa réponse.

 

La soirée avait commencé assez normalement, les trois quarts des Avengers étaient absents de la tour et il ne restait que Wanda, Pietro, Clint et Vision. Ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de regarder un film, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant envie de passer la soirée seul. Ils préparèrent le nécessaire et s'installèrent dans le salon. Wanda fut la première installée, elle en profita pour inviter Vision à s'installer à ses côtés dans un coin du canapé, posant sa tête sur le torse de celui-ci lorsqu'il s'assit enfin. En voyant cela, Pietro fronça les sourcils, non seulement encore désapprobateur de la relation entre sa sœur et celui qu'il qualifiait de “toaster” mais aussi un peu frustré qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir être proche de Wanda. Il n'avait plus d'autre option désormais que de s'asseoir entre Vision et Clint qui avait profité de l'hésitation du jeune homme pour s'installer à l'autre bout du canapé. Oubliant quelque peu sa frustration, Pietro se glissa donc auprès de Clint, ne perdant pas de temps pour prendre la main de celui ci alors que le film démarra. Clint ne protesta aucunement, habitué à cette proximité même si cela n'empêcha pas à son cœur d'accélérer, comme à chaque fois que Pietro faisait quelque chose comme ça. Au bout d'une demi-heure de film, que chacun n'hésitait pas à commenter à haute voix, Pietro sembla avoir un soudain besoin plus fort de contact physique et sa tête vint se poser sur l'épaule de Clint tandis que le reste de son corps se colla encore plus contre celui de l’archer qui, de nouveau, resta silencieux mais sentit son cœur battre à vive allure. Clint eut ensuite beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur le film mais il essaya tout de même, n'étant pas du tout prêt à considérer pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, le poids sur son épaule disparut et, surpris par cette soudaine absence, il tourna la tête vers Pietro qui le regardait fixement, contrarié.

 

**“Quoi ?”** chuchota Clint, sa main encore dans celle de Pietro.

 

**“Tu n'es pas très confortable comme ça.**

 

**Rien ne t'oblige à m’utiliser comme coussin.**

 

**“Moi qui croyais que tu aurais au moins une utilité…”** répondit Pietro, un sourire aux lèvres, ignorant volontairement la remarque de Clint.

 

**“Tu peux parler, gamin, moi au moins je suis officiellement un Avengers.”**

 

Pietro fit la moue.

 

**“Plus pour très longtemps vu tes récentes performances, vieil homme.”**

 

Clint allait répliquer mais Vision leur fit signe de faire silence tout en désignant Wanda qui s'était apparemment endormie. Doucement, il se leva du canapé et la prit dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Pietro fit aussitôt mine de se lever.

 

**“Non, je m'occupe d'elle, ne vous en faites pas, profitez du film.”**

 

Sur ces mots, Vision s'éloigna, Wanda dans ses bras et Clint dut retenir Pietro afin qu'il ne le suive pas.

 

**“Tu as peur qu'il la kidnappe ?”** se moqua gentiment Clint.

 

**“Non mais ça ne veut pas dire que je lui fais confiance.”** grommela Pietro avant de lâcher la main de Clint pour croiser les bras, boudeur. Ce geste amusa Clint malgré le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit lorsque Pietro sépara leurs mains. 

 

**“Wanda lui fait confiance et le reste de l'équipe aussi.”** fit remarquer l'archer.

 

Pietro ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur la télé. Le silence se réinstalla et les deux hommes continuèrent de regarder le film. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une bonne partie du film et ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure avant la fin de celui-ci que la main de Pietro se glissa de nouveau dans celle de Clint, reposant sur la cuisse de ce dernier. La dernière demi-heure fut extrêmement longue car les tentatives de Clint pour se concentrer sur le film tombèrent toutes à l'eau, son cerveau préférant penser à la main chaude de Pietro dans la sienne, aux longs doigts entrelacés avec les siens, au pouce qui caressait occasionnellement sa main, provoquant des frissons qui parcouraient tout son corps. Il se demandait si Pietro se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait ou si c'était fait inconsciemment. Il eut sa réponse lorsque le film se termina et que, alors qu'il voulut se lever pour éteindre la télé, Pietro émit un bruit désapprobateur et refusa de lâcher sa main, utilisant même son autre main pour faire se rasseoir Clint. Une fois que celui-ci fut rassit, questionnant du regard Pietro, le jeune homme l'ignora et lui grimpa quasiment dessus afin de se réfugier contre lui. 

 

**“Um… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?”** interrogea Clint, qui n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que Pietro pouvait probablement sentir son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure vu que leurs torses étaient collés l'un contre l'autre.

 

Pour toute réponse, Pietro vint nicher sa tête dans le cou de Clint, sa respiration chatouillant légèrement l'archer qui commençait à paniquer quelque peu. 

 

**“Je croyais que je n'étais pas confortable.”** tenta l'archer.

 

**“Mmh. Tu vas devoir faire l'affaire.**

 

**Je suis sûr que Vision serait meilleur pour ce job.”**

 

À ces mots, Pietro se décolla légèrement de Clint et leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. 

 

**“Tu as beau être un vieil homme, tu es quand même mieux qu'un toaster.**

 

**Wow, merci pour le compliment, je suis absolument touché. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux bouger un peu que je puisse me lever ?”**

 

Pietro fit semblant de réfléchir à la question.

 

**“Um… non, je suis bien là.”**

 

Clint leva les yeux au ciel et allait répliquer mais Pietro l'interrompit en retournant à sa position précédente, ses lèvres frôlant désormais le cou de l'archer qui se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de laisser passer le moindre son indiquant qu'il appréciait énormément cette situation. En vérité, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait cacher ce fait bien plus longtemps puisque le fait même que Pietro était à califourchon sur lui impliquait une proximité très dérangeante pour leurs parties intimes qui se frôlaient occasionnellement à cause de la tendance de Pietro à ne pas pouvoir rester immobile.

 

**“Pietro…”** grogna Clint, comme un avertissement.

 

**“Um ?”** questionna Pietro, ne se rendant apparemment pas compte de ce qu'il se passait actuellement.

 

**“J'ai vraiment besoin de me lever.**

 

**... Plus tard.”**

 

Cette fois-ci, les lèvres de Pietro déposèrent un rapide baiser dans le cou de Clint qui ne put empêcher une de ses mains de se glisser dans le dos du jeune homme, l'autre toujours occupée à tenir sa main.

 

**“Pietro, arrête.”**

 

À cette injonction, le jeune homme arrêta immédiatement et leva la tête, son regard plongeant dans celui de Clint qui regretta son ordre une demi-seconde après l'avoir prononcé.

 

**“Je… Je ne comprends pas.”** indiqua l'archer.

 

Pietro sembla confus. 

 

**“Tu comprends pas quoi ?**

 

**Tout ça”** Il désigna la position de Pietro qui était encore sur lui.  **“Écoute, je sais que tu es comme ça avec tout le monde mais…**

 

**Avec tout le monde ?”** l'interrompit Pietro.  **“Tu me vois souvent monter sur Steve ou Stark ou même ma soeur ?**

 

**Um non… À vrai dire ce serait vraiment bizarre, surtout si tu le faisais avec Wanda mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.”**

 

Pietro soupira, apparemment peu enclin à vouloir expliquer quoique ce soit mais sachant très bien qu'il le devait.

 

**“J'ai juste envie d'un câlin.**

 

**Okay mais pourquoi avec moi ?**

 

**Pourquoi pas ? Tu es le seul ici à part moi.”**

 

**“Oui mais…”** Clint passa une main dans ses cheveux.  **“Nom de dieu, je te comprends vraiment pas, gamin.”**

 

Pietro se renfrogna et croisa de nouveau les bras, ses yeux regardant désormais le mur derrière le canapé.

 

**“C'est pourtant pas si compliqué.**

 

**Tout est compliqué avec toi.”** fit remarquer Clint et lorsque son regard croisa de nouveau celui de Pietro, il sentit que quelque chose avait changé.

 

**“C'est pas obligé d'être compliqué.”** La voix de Pietro était plus basse, son visage était rapproché de celui de l'archer qui ne pût empêcher son regard de se poser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Mais avant que Pietro ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait complètement changé la situation, Clint posa sa main sur le torse de l'autre, le repoussant quelque peu.

 

**“Pietro… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.”**

 

**Et pourquoi ?**

 

**Tu ne te rends pas compte.”**

 

Pietro leva les mains au ciel, frustré.

 

**“Je ne suis pas un gamin, Clint. Je sais très bien ce que je fais.**

 

**Non. Sinon, tu ne serais justement pas en train de le faire.**

 

**Bien sûr que si ! Je sais ce que je veux. Et, à moins que tu ne le veuille pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait une mauvaise idée.”**

 

Clint sembla perdu l'espace d'un instant. Pietro en profita pour glisser de nouveau sa main dans celle de l'archer.

 

**“Et c'est quoi exactement ce que tu veux ?”** interrogea Clint.

 

Pietro le regarda dans les yeux.

 

**“Toi.”**

 

Clint sentit son cœur se serrer, il avait rêvé de ce moment mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru et il était certain que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

 

**“Embrasse moi.”** demanda Pietro, sa voix empreinte de désir, ses yeux traduisant son envie. Clint passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sans trop y réfléchir avant de baisser son regard sur celles de Pietro.

 

**“Clint… embrasse moi…”**

 

Le ton était presque suppliant, désespéré, c'était comme s'il lui était vital que Clint obéisse. Leurs lèvres se frôlérent, tout ce qui retenait mentalement Clint d'agir disparut dès qu'il sentit à quel point il était proche d'obtenir ce qu'il avait désiré depuis des mois. Lorsque le premier contact se fit, ce fut hésitant. Puis Pietro ne sembla plus pouvoir attendre et ses lèvres se placérent sur celles de Clint avec plus de ferveur, plaçant une multitude de petits baisers sur ses lèvres, comme autant de déclarations d'affection, de désespoir, d'envie. La tension augmenta et l'espace qui séparait leurs corps fut réduit à néant. Les mains de Pietro se placèrent dans les cheveux de Clint tandis que celui-ci caressa le dos de Pietro, utilisant ce contact pour s'assurer de la réalité de la situation. Pietro vint doucement mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Clint avant d'y passer sa langue, à plusieurs reprises. Le baiser s'approfondit et Pietro eut l'impression d'être traversé par de l'électricité lorsque sa langue rencontra celle de Clint. Ce dernier s'était rapidement reprit et embrassait désormais Pietro avec autant de ferveur que celui-ci avait démontré précédemment. Tout n'était que caresses et entremêlements, frôlant l'obscène. Pietro émettait un gémissement de plaisir à l'occasion, ces bruits allant directement jouer leur rôle entre les jambes de Clint qui se sentait étourdi par l'intensité de la passion qui l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'à sa volonté de découvrir et de ravager le corps de Pietro. Il arrivait à peine à y croire, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, son corps tout entier brûlait, animé du désir d'être proche de Pietro, dans son entièreté. Enfin, ils durent arrêter afin de reprendre leur souffle, leur front posé l'un contre l'autre. Pietro affichait un sourire radieux, du genre à donner envie à Clint de l'embrasser de nouveau, sans attendre.

 

**“Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si doué, vieil homme.”** murmura Pietro, sa main caressant la joue de l'archer.

 

**“Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois agaçant même après m'avoir embrassé.”** remarqua Clint, trahi par le sourire sur son visage. Pietro eut un petit rire, essoufflé. Il ferma les yeux.

 

**“Finalement, je commence à comprendre Wanda.”** finit par dire Pietro, tandis que Clint caressait doucement ses cheveux.

 

**“Um ?”**

 

**“Même si le monde entier désapprouvait, rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de continuer de t'embrasser.”**

 

Sur ces mots, Pietro scella de nouveau leurs lèvres dans un des nombreux baisers qui constitueraient leur futur.


End file.
